


D-DAY

by xingdaerights



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mystery, chenlay - Freeform, obituary page, public library, xingdae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xingdaerights/pseuds/xingdaerights
Summary: Jongdae found something strange in what he was reading.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen & Zhang Yi Xing | Lay





	D-DAY

**Author's Note:**

> It has not undergone proofread by anyone, so I apologize if you will notice some grammar errors.

He was looking for an apartment near the university back then, but his relatives insisted on offering their help since they have a spare room that he could use. Jongdae accepted in the end because he wanted to help his parents with their finances.

It was a rainy Saturday afternoon. His cousin mentioned that the town has a great library, so Jongdae decided to kill time there.

After placing his bag, he got up from his seat and started to look for a book that will hook his interest. His eyes scanned the section near to his table but ended up taking the newspaper in the stand. Jongdae does not usually read that. He did not know what got into him. Well, the only time probably was when he was in high school. You know, campus journalism stuff.

He turned to his table only to find a man who he thought was in his 20s. The guy was sporting a black hoodie, white jeans, and black sneakers. Also, he had his headset on his ears. Jongdae came back to his seat with several strides to check on his things. He eyed the man with suspicion. 

Jongdae got startled when their eyes suddenly met. Earlier, he was determined to ask the stranger because there were many vacant seats inside, but he took the one beside him. However, he did not know what happen to him. Words could not come out of his mouth.

" _I am sorry. I did not ask you before. Is it okay with you if I sit here?_ " The guy asked in his faint voice.

" _What can I do? You are already seating_ ," Jongdae remarked as he opened the newspaper.

Eyes fixated on a crumpled paper he was holding, the man did not even bother anymore to reply. On the other hand, Jongdae felt guilty about how he acted. He was fake reading the newspaper in his hands. He was reading the words, but his mind could not absorb them. He heaved a deep sigh and put down the material for a while.

Jongdae cleared his throat. " _Hey_ ," he mumbled. The man did not throw a glance at him as his focus was on the paper. With that, Jongdae rolled his eyes. _Fine. I tried to apologize, but you don't even want to hear it._

He picked up the newspaper resting on his lap and went back to reading it, for real. Around twenty minutes passed. He turned the page and realized that he was already on the obituary section. His eyes widened when he spotted a particular photo. He rubbed his eyes and tried to look at it the second time. _No way._

_"Hello. You may find me weird,"_ Jongdae was not able to continue what he was saying when he could not find the stranger in front of him. _Where is he?_ Fortunately, he got a sight of his back at the closing door. 

Jongdae did not hesitate to run after the guy wearing a black hoodie. He was already panting hard. Shouted hey many times, to no avail, the man did not turn back.

_Am I following a ghost? Is he the god of death?_ Jongdae asked himself. He tried to brush off the thoughts and pursued running after the stranger to ease his mind. Unfortunately, he lost him.

With all the energy left on his body, he went back to the public library. _I am just tired._ He shook his head and grabbed his bag when his eyes landed on the crumbled paper left on the table. 

Jongdae straightened it, gasped when he saw a list of to-do things. There were seven activities, and the one left unchecked was, "Ask a stranger a book recommendation."

On the lower part, there was a name. That made Jongdae turned to the obituary page once again. When he noticed that the name on the paper and the one on the newspaper were the same, he felt his knees weakened. The date indicated was today.

_Yixing Zhang_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know your thoughts!


End file.
